Running
by seddie perfection
Summary: "Carly might get everything she wants, but you know I kiss better, love you, and loath you more than anyone else has or ever will...Remember me as the one you couldn't get. 'Cause time's up Benson, and you ain't never getting Puckett back..."


**Yeah, yeah, I know I should be updating on Tying up Loose Ends, but I felt this sudded urge to write this, and it obviously doesn't fit in the other story so...**

**here you go,**

**Enjoy :)**

***Disclaimer on my profile.***

* * *

_Running_

* * *

The bell rang a while ago, school was over, and the number of students in the hall dwindled down as time past by.

Nobody stayed after school on Fridays.

Gibby was taking his sweet ol' time packing up his bag, explaining to Freddie the reason for the absence of his newest furry friend.

"So then I decided that even though I really loved that ferret, I'd better give it back... Did you know that ferrets eat rabbits? I don't have time to look for fresh rabbits to feed him thrice a day! What if one of them is Bugs Bunny? I'd be hated by everyone! I think I should stick to cats, you know? After the puppy, the duck-"

"Gib, shut up."

Gibby grumbled something about being rude, offended at Freddie's interruption.

Freddie turned Gibby around, showing him his excuse for cutting him off.

"Look, it's Sam!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"So?" Gibby asked obliviously.

"She's been avoiding me pratically all week!"

"She's still upset about Carly." He surmised.

"Yeah, I get it, but she won't talk to me!" Freddie explained.

"She talks to me..."

"What? Why?"

"Becuase I'm awesome?" He shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back."

Freddie ran over to Sam, who was in the middle of a heated conversation with Wendy.

"Sam!" He greeted, "Wendy," he nodded.

"What is it Freddison? I've got to go!" Sam replied annoyed.

Freddie sputtered, trying to figure out what to say to her.

There was so much he wanted to say, he didn't know where to start.

"Where are you going?" he finally managed to get out.

Sam shared a look with Wendy.

"If you must know, I'm hanging out at Wendy's. We're planning our seniors prank on Howards. Now if you excuse me-"

She shoved Freddie out of the way, before stalking out.

Wendy glanced sympathetically at him, before following her.

Freddie, angered by her hostility, followed her and yanked her arm, causing her to stumble backwards in surprise.

"What the hell is your problem Sam?"

Sam glowered at Freddie, shoving him again.

"What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem? Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me!"

"Oh let's get real, I hate you," she hissed.

"Why? Every time I tried to talk to you, you run away!"

"If you really wanted to talk to me that badly, you would've run after me." She countered.

Wendy, watched as the bickering quickly escalated, and tried to get her aggresive friend to calm down.

"Sam-"

"Stay out of this Wendy!" Sam growled.

Wendy studied her, she was one of the few people at school Sam tolerated, it wasn't every day she snapped at her like that. When Sam didn't faze, the ginger realized that this was serious, and backed away.

"Call me later." She called over her shoulder.

Sam gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't get the memo that if you run away, I'm expected to go after you!" Freddie yelled sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Like that's stopped you before! If you really cared about me, you would've found a way to talk to me!" Sam spat.

"So now you think I don't care about you?"

"Benson, let's go over this past week's events shall we?

You ask me if I wanted to get back together with you.

I ask if you're serious.

You embarrass Mama by practically dissing me by changing the topic.

You kissed Carly!

YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT!"

She screamed the last part in his face.

Sam paused.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Freddie didn't respond.

"Goodbye Freddie."

Sam left him and pushed Gibby, who was watching the whole scene, into a garbage can. He got up, and scrambled away, leaving them alone in the school corridor.

Before he knew what he was doing, Freddie yanked her bag, causing Sam to jerk back, for the second time that day.

She spun around on her heel, and drew her left arm back, ready to let him have it.

Just when she was about to hit his face, he grabbed her clenched fist, threw her against the lockers and pinned her arm above her head.

"You listen to me Puckett and listen to me real good. Don't you ever say that I don't care about you. Ever.

Remember last week when you posted Randy Jackson posters all over Briggs classroom? I took the triple detention for you, because I knew if you got caught, you wouldn't be able to pick up your sister from the airport, because your mother was under house arrest.

I didn't kiss Carly. She kissed me. And I don't love her, I never had another crush on her, and if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have asked Wendy to keep an eye on you. since _you_ wouldn't talk to me."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Sam spat.

"You're right, you don't. But you do need someone to protect you. Me. That's all I've been trying to do."

Sam scoffed.

"_You_? You! Protect _me_? Where were you then when I was suffering as a kid? Forgotten beneath the shadows of my perfect identical sister? Or when my mom's drunk boyfriends beat me up? Or more recently, when I was sobbing my heart out over loosing my best friend, being rejected by the guy I love, and then having them fucking _kiss_ behind my back all in the same day! How can you be the one protecting me, when you've been what I was running from?"

"Sam, I was the one who you beat up, when you felt ignored, I was the one you screamed at when you were upset at your mom."

"And the last one?"

He shook his head.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Looks like you're too late for that."

"Sam-"

"Now let me go, before I get my Uncle Carmine to break out of jail to murder you."

Freddie numbly let her go.

Sam nursed her _unhurt_ wrist before she seethed at Freddie.

"Never have I loved someone who I hated just as much, if not even more."

Sam threw herself at Freddie, kissing him roughly, catching him completely off guard. She kissed, and bit, and sucked hypnotising trails down his neck until Freddie responded.

The moment he kissed back, she jumped off him as quickly as she had jumped on.

"Carly might get everything she wants, but you know I kiss better, love you, and loath you more than anyone else has or ever will...Remember me as the one you couldn't get. 'Cause time's up Benson, and you ain't never getting Puckett back."

* * *

To Freddie's horror, Sam walked out of Freddie's life that day.

* * *

And when he stared at the two doors, swishing back and forth, declaring Sam's departure, he whispered to the empty hall. One sentence that would perhaps ease the ache in his chest.

"I love you, Puckett."

The doors immediately swung open again, and a blonde haired blue eyed she-devil, ran back inside and jumped into Freddie's arms.

"Took you long enough nub," she mumbled against his neck.

"But I thought-You said- I was the one you were hurt by, why would you want to come back?"

"Think of it this way, I know you're dangerous to me, but trouble doesn't look for Mama; Mama looks for trouble."

"Don't leave me," Freddie pleaded, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Don't worry Benson, wherever I go, you're coming with me."

Freddie sighs in relief, and tightens his embrace around her waist.

"On that note, pack your bags, we're going to L.A."

* * *

Okay, so maybe, 5 seconds later, she ran back in.

* * *

**Okay, so that heart wrenching angsty story I originally planned disappeared! Lol :P**

**That's what happens when you write oneshots.**

**I will be updating Tying up Loose Ends sometime in the next week and a half. Sorry it gets hectic around me this time of year...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! :)**

** ~ Katie**


End file.
